This invention relates generally to an elongated sheet of printed material and more particularly to a printed stamp roll for use in a stamp dispense with the driving sprockets formed in the roll remaining in tact with the roll so as not to destroy the printed appearance of the stamp.
It is known in the merchandising of products such as beverages to give trading stamps at the various stores in connection with purchases made by the customers. The stamps are dispensed from a machine in the vicinity of the checker. The machine contains a driving roll having spaced pins for driving the stamps through the machine. The spaced pins engage holes in the stamps and pull the stamps forward whenever the checker activates the dispenser.
Conventional stamps used are manufactured in various ways and generally have holes formed in the stamps which are punched out on the conventional stamps during manufacture. Many of the punched out holes contain discs which remain with the stamp and tend to clog the stamp dispenser since the discs are punched out in the dispenser as the stamp passes over the driving pins. The buildup of punched out discs generally makes a mess in the area of the checker similar to miniature confetti which is difficult to sweep up and destroys the appearance of the checkout counter.
In addition the punched out holes on a conventional stamp sometimes takes out a very important portion of the imprinted message such as the expiration date and generally destroys the overall appearance of the printed stamp.
It is known in the art of dispensing elongated sheets of material to provide a series of cutout holes and elongated slits which are used in combination to sever the sheet at the desired position. An example of this is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 386,618, issued July 24, 1888 to S. Wheeler. It is also known to provide a series of cutout tabs singly without the use of perforated cuts for the purpose of tearing the sheet at a given line as taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 404,412, issue June 18, 1889 to O. H. Hicks.
It is also known in the manufacture of detachable record cards to provide for a series of tabs formed with discontinuous cuts for the combined purpose of severing the record card at an appropriate place as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,417, issued May 27, 1930 to C. D. Lake. It is also known to use a series of continuous cuts without tabs or holes for severing elongated sheets of material as taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 453,003, issued May 26, 1891 to O. H. Hicks.
The before described prior art continuous sheets with their various severing methods are undoubtedly sufficient for the purpose intended but do not teach the new and novel features of the applicant's invention as will be described hereinafter.